This disclosure relates to a portable oxygen concentrator for sporting and recreational use.
Portable oxygen concentrators (POCs) are commonly used in the medical field to supply supplemental oxygen to a patient. In their most common applications, POCs are used to treat a variety of conditions, such as heart failure, Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), or any weakened lung or heart state. Generally, POCs filter ambient air, leaving only oxygen, and supply that oxygen to the patient. POCs for medical treatment are regulated by the FDA and require a prescription from a physician. Known POCs either deliver a pulse dose or a continuous flow of oxygen to the patient. Pulse dose (sometimes called pulse flow) POCs provide oxygen only when the patient is inhaling, while continuous flow POCs provide a continuous stream of oxygen.
At times, supplemental oxygen is used for recreational purposes, such as to shorten recovery time for exhausted players at sports games. Supplemental oxygen may also be used at high altitudes to make breathing easier for skiing, or other sporting activities. There is a need for an apparatus designed for recreational sporting use.